Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-shaped food product.
Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet-shaped food product represented by laver has been widely used for laver roll, rice ball, or the like. However, the sheet-shaped food product is thin and easily breakable. Due to such reasons, a technique of forming a gel-like film on a surface of laver by coating laver with a solution of alginic acid followed by impregnation in a solution containing cations with valency of 2 or more is suggested (see Patent Document 1, for example). By using the technique described in Patent Document 1, a sheet-shaped food product which is hardly breakable and has a volume (thickness) is obtained.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-267151